


Cold Fish

by alexisroyce, Tsushi



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Comic, F/M, Fan Comics, Lupin's pining this time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisroyce/pseuds/alexisroyce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsushi/pseuds/Tsushi
Summary: Hey Lupin, maybe there are things about Jigen you don’t know yet...
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Gallanco
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Cold Fish

Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Tsushi, based on a tweet by @CGIJigen over on twitter! https://twitter.com/Alexis_Royce/status/1288288421925064706
> 
> The man Jigen's flirting with is Gallanco, from "Lupin Has Come With a Tank." https://lupin.fandom.com/wiki/Lupin_Has_Come_with_a_Tank


End file.
